


Visit

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Perhaps there is another reason I visit.”





	Visit

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Luke/Dot - in another lifetime

Luke heard the bell over the shop’s door ring and placed another book on the shelf before turning around to see Dot had walked in and was making her way towards the small Wicca section. Luke smiled softly before stepping away from the cart of books he had been putting away before walking over to her. 

Dot’s fingers ran over the books before pulling out a sleek one entitled A Witch’s Book of Shadows off the shelf and open it. He watched her for a moment as she flipped through the pages before saying, “Finding everything alright?”

Dot looked up and smiled at him. “Of course.”

“I could always send you an email when I get new books,” Luke replied, pointing towards the shelf. The Wicca books barely took up a whole row and he had only gotten one new one since Dot started visiting his shop months ago. “Then you don’t have to keep coming in every week to see if I have new ones.”

Dot smiled softly and closed the book. “Perhaps there is another reason I visit.”

“Oh?”

Dot put the book back and looked up at Luke. “I’m sorry, I’ve been coming in for months hoping to work up the courage to ask you something.” She took a deep breath and looked around the shop for a second before looking at Luke once more. “Are you busy this weekend?”

Luke shook his head. “Besides catching up on a couple of shows, I’m all free.”

“So, would you like to perhaps get dinner with me this Saturday?”

Luke couldn’t help but to smile. “Are you asking me on a date?” Dot merely nodded and smiled shyly at him. “I would love to have dinner with you, Dot.”


End file.
